


Mooncake

by Alien_jeruk



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Drama, Ficlet, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Terus melambai, terhembus angin. Menelan bulan saja untuk mengakhiri semua ini.Sora melupakan luka, Soushi dan Mori akan bahagia. Para penyemangat muda dan bercahaya. Berbisik pada sosok tak berperasaan. Seluruh darinya yang tak berbalas dan ingin dimiliki. Sebatas teman.





	Mooncake

**Author's Note:**

> TsukiPro belong to Tsukino Production.
> 
> Alien hanya ingin menggalaukan si leader manis nan bersemangat ini, tetaplah menjadi leader yang ceria selamanya.

Malam baru berlalu tak lebih dari 3 jam yang lalu, hujan yang datang tanpa undangan mengajak gemuruh petir namun terdengar jauh. Tirai jendela yang tergoyang. Serta bayangan dedaunan yang menari bersama angin dingin. Terlihat jelas dari sudut ranjang dimana Sora duduk meringkuk dalam redup cahaya kamarnya. 

Ketika itu Sora tak mengerti maksud kata-kata itu dan tercengang. Saat perpisahan mereka dihari kelulusan yang telah lama berlalu.

Empat karakter berputar-putar di dalam benaknya, "SA-YO-NA-RA."

Iris cokelatnya tiba-tiba basah, ingatan yang menyakitkan itu aneh sekali. Jelas menyesakkan dalam hatinya namun ia pun tak mampu menghapusnya. Terus nelangsa dalam kesedihan, mendengarkan bunyi tetesan air yang mulai menghilang reda. Pemuda 22 tahun itu berakhir dengan tertidur dalam posisi tak nyaman seperti biasanya. Bahkan poninya sudah terjepit kuat dan sakit oleh lengan dan dahinya. Bahunya terkadang bergetar menyisakan isak yang terbawa hingga kedalam mimpi. Sora lupa besok malam ia harus pergi ke acara reuni angkatannya dahulu.

.

.

.

 

Cahaya kota berkerlap-kerlip dan fragmen cinta pun bertebaran. Sengaja mengejek jiwa kesepian seperti dirinya. Sora jadi ingin menulis sebuah lagu karna ejekan suasana saat ini, ditengah acara melepas rindu kawan lama, ia justru melarikan diri dan memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di tepi kota. Dan seseorang itu ternyata mengikutinya.

"Meski kuingin bersikap tegar, aku tak dapat bergerak dari jembatan," Pikiran Sora terhenti. Iris sewarna malam menatap tajam padanya, membekukan keberaniannya dan tak memberi kesempatan. Sora serasa mengecil sekarang. Diatas penghubung yang memisahkan sungai sepanjang sepuluh meter itu terasa sangat panjang.

Menit yang pergi tanpa ijin, membuat Sora akhirnya berceletuk iseng saja sebenarnya.

"Aku mencintai orang lain"

tiba-tiba Soshi mendahului dan berkata pada periode itu. Kejujuran itu seperti dirinya saja, kemudian pemuda bersurai gelap itu menunduk dan berkata "maafkan aku."

Dan kejadian yang telah berlalu terulang kembali. Bukan de javu, Sora takkan mau mengakui itu. Mungkin lebih baik jika sungai menghapus cinta yang masih tersisa ini. Dan airmata entah siapa telah menetes diatas kayu jembatan pada malam itu. Hening.

Dalam hembusan angin yang datang, "Kau tetap baik kepadaku, aku tak bisa membencimu." dan suara yang masih sama dengan lima tahun yang lalu itu terdengar, lengan jaket yang agak basah. Sora tersenyum pahit. Dan setelahnya seseorang yang sudah sangat mereka berdua kenal telah mendekat. Surai cerahnya agak kehijauan juga kacamata yang style nya tak berubah menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya. Menyadarkan Sora untuk segera melambaikan tangan dan pergi dari sana secepatnya.

.

.

.

 

Berjalan semakin jauh, dan pantulan bulan pada permukaan sungai teramat jelas. Menjerit tanpa suara, bagaimana caranya? Ah... Menelan bulan saja.

Hati yang tak akan mampu diobati selamanya karna meretas luka yang terus melebar setiap harinya. Dimanakah ia harus mencari pertolongan?

Sora pun menelan bulan yang besar itu , menghadap ke langit dan membuka lebar mulutnya.

Hanya sebatas kiasan untuk menjerit dalam asa tanpa suara.

Menahan air mata sambil melihat ke atas. Memandang ke arah yang sangat indah. Bentuknya sempurna, namun jika dilihat cahaya yang dipancarkannya tidak sesempurna bentuknya. Secacat hati yang melihatnya saat ini. Sora ingin menangis lagi, sebodoh dengan usia yang sudah tak memungkinkan untuk cengeng, terserah saja.

Ia pun menelan bulan yang besar itu. Ilusi berwarna oranye yang bulat itu, kelanjutan mimpi ini pasti menyakitkan.

Apakah lebih baik membuang cinta ini?

Sora akan menelan satu hal yang bersinar, dan menyinari dirinya. Yang pernah membawa warna lain untuknya, yang berjuang menerima dunia dari mulut para pencerca dirinya dimasa lalu. Yang membangkitkan keinginan terbesarnya hingga pernah memiliki teman dalam grup dimana musiknya sungguh dihargai dan disayangi. Tanpa ada campuran dari perasaan sekilas masa remaja, cinta. 

Apakah SOARA harus bangun lagi setelah tertidur selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Dimana kesibukan masa depan benar-benar menghajar semuanya. Sora berpikir banyak lagi dan sepertinya malam ini ia akan ditemani beberapa gelas kopi tidak manis lagi.

Jika pulang sekarang, sudah pasti ia tahu akan berakhir seperti malam sebelumnya. Lagipula malam ini juga akan hujan lagi. Mengingat ramalan cuaca tadi pagi, tapi ia sungguh tak ingin pulang.

Setelahnya pun seolah menelan bulan yang sesaat itu, dan sekarang meneguknya hingga ke dalam hati ini. Sebelum berubah dari bentuknya yang bulat dan sempurna, mulai terpecah dalam gulungan mega hitam yang mencekam.

Sora akan menerima kenyataan itu, tentang dirinya dan Soshi juga Mori. Tentang ia yang rela, dan Soshi juga Mori yang nanti akan bahagia. Seperti bulan yang sekarang sudah tercuil hingga tak rata, bentuk masa depan yang Sora lihat dengan abadinya.  
Dan menamparnya akan kata-kata indah yang hanya akan sia-sia nantinya.

Hal yang menyala pun menjadi gelap  
Cahaya yang menghilang hanya akan mengganggu, sebatas teman.

Ikatan itu takkan bisa Sora utuskan, seperti dirinya, seperti dirimu yang selalu berlari. Besok ia ingin bertemu dengan dua juniornya yang manis dan ceria.

.

.

.

 

Lebih cepat dari hari dikalender, ranpa menyingsingkan lengan baju sesegera mungkin Sora berlari dari dormnya dan bergegas ke arah laut. Ingin jumpa dengan dua adik manisnya.

Dari atas tanggul pembatas ombak terlihat dari iris sewarna tanah milik Sora akan mereka, tengah berlarian diatas pasir. Bertelanjang kaki dan bermain. Mentari yang bersinar membawa hawa lamunan. 

Dan siluet Soushi terlihat dalam ingatan, membuat Sora sedih. Saat ini pada batas teman. Hingga suara panggilan membuyarkan lamunan Sora.

"Ne, disini! Disini!", Suara Nozomu memecah orgel suara ombak. Sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya yang tidak merangkul Ren erat. 

Dan Sora mendekat dengan berlari kecil. Melupakan sejenak rasa sakit hati.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apakah ini crack? Maaf bukan kapal alien, tapi anggap saja bonus dari pulangnya dedek Njom dan mommy walau gak diharepin /abaikan
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini ne...


End file.
